


【Ex-aid·镜梦】明日那不在CR的时候

by hetaoxiongbinggan



Category: Kamen Rider, 假面骑士 - Fandom, 假面骑士ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetaoxiongbinggan/pseuds/hetaoxiongbinggan
Summary: 出任务的Poppy一定不会知道主动申请留在CR值班的镜飞彩和宝生永梦想干嘛。





	【Ex-aid·镜梦】明日那不在CR的时候

**Author's Note:**

> 假车，ooc，不要上  
他俩什么都没有做（冷漠

≥≥≥

被镜飞彩叼住乳|头的宝生永梦动也不敢动了。他的左手被镜飞彩的握住扣在头边，右手僵硬地搭在对方肩上，感受着柔软的唇|肉包覆住那平日里根本不会特地触碰的地方，齿间的轻咬和舌面的舔|舐过于清晰地被放大在脑中，让头脑本就昏沉沉的宝生永梦愈发地不清醒。他小心翼翼地低头看去，试图挪动身体从镜飞彩的唇下溜开，而镜飞彩只是保持着原有的姿势抛来一个眼刀，就将他方才的努力重新钉了回去。

别动。天才的外科医师含含糊糊地说，含着异物的口型模糊得无从辨认。他终于放过了被舔到红肿的小东西。宝生永梦涨红着脸，任他分开自己的双腿又把身体挤进腿间，衬衫布料磨蹭大|腿敏|感的肌肤，他反射性地把腿分得更开，又猛然回神似的重新夹紧双腿把镜飞彩拢在中间。……好像也不太对。研修医尴尬地僵直了双腿，无从分辨到底怎样做才顺遂自己的心意。

镜飞彩适时地接过了主导权。研修医的双腿紧实有力，平日里裹着松松垮垮的医师袍而不甚分明的线条在丢开遮蔽后尤为诱|人。外科医生价值千金的手顺着天才玩家的腰|线向上游走，平日里拿得稳手术刀的人此刻也像控制手术一样把宝生永梦丝毫的反应都掌控在手中。他温柔地撩|拨着身下的躯体，张开的五指包住对方脆弱的部位搓|揉，很快让研修医咬着手指发出猫一样细弱的吟|叫，大腿敏|感地贴着他颤抖，习惯了爱|抚的身体乖巧地缠了上来，小腿也开始不耐烦地摩挲他尚未褪|去衣物的后腰，索要着更大面积的肌肤相|亲。

指骨上留下了一圈鲜明的牙印。镜飞彩拉开宝生永梦的手，沿着刚刚咬出的痕迹轻轻亲了亲。那只手便很快从他唇边逃开，伸到镜飞彩脑后去梳理他同样被汗水濡湿的头发，施了点力气暗示性地下压。

他顺着那个力度向下，吻上了宝生永梦等待多时的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会补完如果我不爬墙的话（小声


End file.
